Forever
by kymby67
Summary: Could the successful collaboration of a business venture between two colleagues possibly lead to something more permanent? One shot.


_**Hello there! It seems of late I'm always apologising but RL continues to be hectic and as far as my WIP's are concerned, it seems my muse is zapped! But this little one shot has been eating at me for awhile, so I decided to give it a go. Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season. Wishing each of you all the best in the coming year!**_

After weeks of grueling negotiations, we'd closed the most profitable business venture that Clarkson Enterprises had seen in over a decade. Still riding high from the adrenaline rush of the most successful accomplishment of my young career, and a bit tipsy from one too many cocktails at the office party, I was feeling bold. It was in this slightly inebriated state that I invited my colleague, the man with whom I had partnered on this project and, the one for whom I'd fallen madly in love with since I began working at the company a year and a half ago, back to my place to continue the celebration.

I've no idea how we made it to the bedroom. I vaguely recall sharing a bottle of wine, which led to sharing a few kisses, and from there things escalated rather quickly. I only know that now, I'm lying back in the tangled sheets of my bed, breathless and hardly able to believe this is actually happening. Gliding my hands along a pair of firmly toned forearms, I pretend to be braver than I am and venture upwards, to begin eagerly working at exposing the set of broad strong shoulders I'm certain is hidden just beneath the fabric of his light blue oxford shirt. And, although my entire being is on fire, once my trembling fingers have managed to undo all those blasted buttons, I can't help but shiver at the sight of Anthony Strallan hovering above me, shirt seductively hanging open partially revealing his magnificent body . Shamelessly, I stroke his chest, furiously kissing at any exposed skin my lips can reach. His rich deep voice wafts through the haze of lust and desire, "Edith, sweetheart, slow down," he urges, "I want to savor this moment of you and I together." he mumurs, as his lips brush lightly against my collarbone. "I want to make this memorable for you." As if being with Anthony Strallan could ever be anything but memorable.

"I can't help myself," I whisper, "I... I can't actually believe you're here with me in... in this way. I fear this must be another one of my dreams and any minute now, I'll wake up. Alone. Again."

Anthony pauses, leaning back to rest on his knees and look down at me with those brilliant blue eyes. The expression etched on his face causes my heart to skip a beat and a sudden chill runs up my spine. My first reaction is to panic, fearful that he's decided not to go through with our lovemaking. But, then his eyes grow dark with what I can only hope is desire and I watch as his hands slide down to slowly undo his belt buckle before gently taking my own and guiding them to the button at the top of his jeans. I gasp, mesmerized by the sensuality of such a simple act. Once again, his eyes meet mine and the passion on display in his tender gaze rather frightens me because never before have I felt such a connection. One in which no words need be spoken to relay the depth of intimacy which we're experiencing in this moment.

A nod of encouragement is all I need and though I desperately want to just rip it off, following Anthony's cue, I slowly pop the button free and painstakingly ease the zipper down before pushing back the denim flaps to expose the bulge portuding at the opening of his boxers. "That's my girl," he whispers hoarsely.

Upon hearing those three little words, suddenly I can't, don't, want to wait any longer and my fingers dart in gripping his manhood firmly. "No need to rush sweet one." Anthony reminds me, grasping my wrist before leaning down to kiss me once more.

"I'm sorry," I blush, embarrassed by my act of wantoness. " I know you want to take this slow, to make this special but I can't help myself. I've wanted you so badly for such a long time. It's... I've... it's just... I've been so consumed with lust for you Anthony, that I can hardly stand it!" I confess, earning a hearty chuckle from the object of my desire. "Please, don't. I can't bear for you to laugh at me."

"Oh, my sweet, I'm not laughing at you."

"It certainly seems as though you are."

"It's only that," the older gentleman chuckles delightedly once more before giving me a crooked grin, "I would never have imagined I'd hear the words, "so consumed with lust for you", used in the same sentence as my name."

"You must think me rather childish," I say, turning my head away in embarrassment.

"Not at all," he softly answers, taking my chin between his thumb and index finger and tilting my face towards him. "In fact, if you'll allow me, I'd like nothing more than to show you how very intelligent and beautiful I find you to be."

"Truly?"

"Edith, trust me. Please."

"Alright" I nod.

Positioning himself at my core, Anthony leans down, placing a gentle kiss to my forehead as he enters. As he eases deeper into my warmth, I let out a sharp hiss. "Have I hurt you?" he asks in alarm.

"No, it's just... let's just say it's been awhile."

"We don't have to do this tonight, love. If you want to wait..."

"No! I want you Anthony. I need you. Tonight!"

Anthony is still hesitant, but the feel of his warm breath lingers in my ear, causing me to lose all patience and I thrust my hips upward, encasing his member in a single motion. "Oh, gawd, Edith," he cries as he begins to thrust, each stroke delving deeper into the wet heat my body offers. We settle into a steady rhythm and, all too soon, I feel the explosion building. Anthony feels it as well and overcome by the eager writhing of my body beneath him, he curls an arm under the back of my knee and hitches my leg up to his waist. With our eyes locked and our souls soaring together on another plane, we reach completion at the same time.

Falling back on the bed beside me, Anthony pulls me close, making me feel safe and secure in a way I've never felt before. We lie there quietly, the low light of late evening softly peeking through the shades.

Anthony is the first to speak. "It's late. I should go."

"You... You... could stay."

"Would you like me to?"

"Forever." I blurt out before I can stop myself. "So... sor... sorry," I stutter, glancing away in embarrassment, "you must think me terribly needy."

"Edith, Edith," he says, forcing me to meet his gaze, "there's something I need to say."

Well, old girl, congratualtions. You've managed to scare off this dear, precious man with a single word. No point trying to prolong the inevitable.

"I know what you're going to say," I sigh.

"Oh, you do, do you?" he asks, tilting his head to the side. "Care to enlighten me?"

"That I'm a lovely girl and it's been wonderful working with me, and tonight was nice, blah, blah blah. Now, tell me I'm wrong."

"Actually, I was going to say that could be arranged. If you're sure that is. Forever could easily be arranged."

_**The End**_


End file.
